ninjitsusentaitokusouldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Toon Troopers
The Toon Troopers are an elite duo of toons (specifically, Babs and Buster Bunny) empowered with special abilities. They appear in the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper trilogy. Buster will be voiced by MrBLUERANGERHERO and Babs will be voiced by Brooke Nicole (credited as TheCameronInc). History After the Tiny Toon Adventures series was cancelled, Babs and Buster Bunny have been so depressed that they're once beautiful hometown of Acme Acres was ravaged after being in years of reruns. After a while, Buster decided to take a walk through the forest (despite the fact the the trees were gone because of Montana Max's Paper Mill). Then, a tsunami of dip put the already decaying Acme Acres in danger. Brandon and his team were able to extinguish the tsunami and were given the Acme Medals of Honor (except Takashi because he caused the tsunami in the first place). After that fateful day, Babs and Buster Bunny wanted to be superheroes like the Tokusouldiers. So, they decided to start a new series staring them and they called it "The Toon Troopers." Weapons, Powers, and Abilities Buster wields the Carrot Spear, a weapon with multiple modes; Spear Mode, Light Blade Mode, Drill Mode, Rifle Mode, Sword Mode, and Missile Mode. With the Carrot Spear, Buster can perform his weapon finisher, Carrot End. Babs wields the Electro Ribbon, an electrified ribbon that allows her to perform her weapon finisher, Electro Ribbon Cyclone Driver. They both have a non-weapon finisher called the Trooper Kick, where they leap into the air and perform a flying kick attack. They can both use a Trooper Kick attack at the same time to perform the Double Trooper Kick. Once either version of the attack connects with the enemy monster, the molecules of the monster all start disintegrating at the speed of sound, making them one with the harmless chemicals in the atmosphere. The process of that is being Erased. Means of Transformation Both troopers use their sidearms, the blaster-paintbrush hybrid weapons known as the Electro-Painters to transform. To transform, they aim they're Electro-Painters at the sky, shout, "Electro-Paint," pull the trigger, and the blast showers them with Acme Armor Ink, turning Babs and Buster into taller robotic versions of themselves. Once the ink dries (which usually takes about two seconds), it becomes reinforced with solid Toontanium particles, protecting it from the toon-corroding nature of the dip. Vehicles Buster uses his Rabbit Machine, a rabbit-themed motorcycle, to get around. Babs uses her Ballerina Machine, a rabbit and ballerina-themed motorcycle with a special spinning attack ability called the Ballerina Metal Twirl, to get around. Both vehicles have special sidecars known as the Machine Enforcement Cars (M.E.C.s). Unlike most sidecars, the M.E.C.s have minds of their own. Some of them turn into dragons to give either the Rabbit Machine or the Ballerina Machine the power of flight. Some of them act as floatation devices to allow either the Rabbit Machine or the Ballerina Machine to simulate a hovercraft. Some of them have turbines that allow either the Rabbit Machine or the Ballerina Machine to simulate a jet. Some of them even act as cannons to allow either the Rabbit Machine or the Ballerina Machine to simulate a battle tank. The vehicles also give their respective rider a boost to his/her Trooper Kick attack. If either the Rabbit Machine or the Ballerina Machine aren't powerful enough, both troopers use their multiple purpose vehicle, the Trooper Mobile. The Trooper Mobile has special jet engines to get it to the enemy in a mere matter of seconds. The vehicle also has various modes that the Troopers can activate with a mere touch of a button. The buttons come in different colors (red, blue, yellow, and green) so they can be told apart. The yellow button activates jet mode, where the wheels detatch and wings fold out, allowing the Trooper Mobile to fly. The green button activates (or re-activates) ground mode, where the wings fold back in and the wheels reattatch. The red button activates submarine mode, where the jet engines act as turbines. The blue button activates drill mode, where the nose becomes a drill, allowing it to be prepared for subterrainian missions. Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Allies of Justice Category:Non-Sentai Groups Category:Non-Sentai Category:Other Heroes Category:Toons Category:Rabbits Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy guest stars Category:Metal Hero-like Groups Category:Groups Category:Super Hero Wars Characters Category:MrBLUERANGERHERO Series Characters Category:MrBLUERANGERHERO Series Category:Series Category:Crossover Series Characters Category:Blue Warriors Category:Pink Warriors Category:Characters voiced by MrBLUERANGERHERO Category:Female Warriors Category:Toon Troopers Category:I.D.A.H.O.J.O.E.S.